goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson Gets King Bob Expelled and Gets Grounded
Cast Eric as Lawson and King Bob Simon as the Battery Shop Salesman Steven as Mr Lee and Jerome Joey as Jordan Brian as Scribe Kid Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Dallas as King Bob's dad Kimberly as King Bob's mum and Mrs Lawson (Lawson's mum) Transcript (At the Third Street Playground, Lawson was feeling grumpy about King Bob) Lawson: Man, I hate King Bob, he has been taking over his throne like King Arthur in a long time. But what should I do? (Lawson thought of something) Lawson: I got it, I will get King Bob expelled. Hahahahahahahahahaha. I will start by putting the world's number 1 most illegal battery in history, the go connection 62 in King Bob's backpack. I must go to the battery shop to buy the go connection 62 illegal battery. (Lawson went off to the battery shop. Then he entered the battery shop, and he confronted the salesman) Salesman: Welcome to the battery shop! How may I help you? Lawson: I would like to buy the go connection 62 battery, please? Salesman: OK! That'll be 300 dollars. (Then Lawson gave the salesman 300 dollars) Lawson: Here you go. Salesman: Thanks! (The salesman gave Lawson the go connection 62 illegal battery) Salesman: Here's the go connection 62 battery. Enjoy! Lawson: Thanks! You regret this! (Lawson went out of the battery shop, and he went back to Third Street School) Lawson: Now it's time to put the go connection 62 illegal battery in King Bob's backpack. (Lawson went inside Third Street School, and he went off to find King Bob's locker, and then he found it. Then he opened King Bob's locker) Lawson: Now I'm going to put the go connection 62 illegal battery in King Bob's backpack. (Lawson put the go connection 62 illegal battery in King Bob's backpack) Lawson: There! When King Bob shows the go connection 62 illegal battery to his teacher. He will be expelled forever! Hahahahahahahahahaha. I must go back to the playground. (Later at the 6th Grade classroom, Mr Lee was announcing to his 6th Grade Students) Mr Lee: OK class, time for show-and-tell, Robert, do you have anything you want to share? King Bob: Yes... (King Bob opened his backpack and he discovered the go connection 62 illegal battery that was put in his backpack. He was dismayed) King Bob: What the...? How the heck did this go connection 62 illegal battery get in my backpack? (The other 6th Graders were horrified, including Jordan, Jerome and Scribe Kid) Jordan: Oh my god, run away. Jerome: This is so lame. Scribe Kid: I'm outta here. (The other 6th Graders ran away, screaming. Mr Lee was extremely upset with King Bob) Mr Lee: OH (x15). Robert, how dare you bring an extremely and extreme deadly battery into my classroom. That's so it, go to Principal Prickly's office right now. (King Bob went off to Principal Prickly's office, and then he entered it where he confronted Principal Prickly and Miss Finster) Principal Prickly: So Robert, what brings you here? Miss Finster: Tell us what happened, Lawson? King Bob: I brought the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. (Principal Prickly and Miss Finster were upset with King Bob) Principal Prickly: Robert, we can't believe you brought the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. Miss Finster: You know the go connection 62 illegal battery is very dangerous. Why did you do that? King Bob: Oh... I don't know what come over to me. Principal Prickly: That's it Robert, you are expelled. Also, you will not be a king at the Jungle Gym anymore. Miss Finster: I agree with Principal Prickly. Go home right now. (King Bob went home in disgrace, crying) King Bob: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (At the hallway, Lawson was watching King Bob going home, crying) Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahaha. So long, King Loser! (Back home, King Bob was sitting on the lounge, feeling upset. Then King Bob's parents came) King Bob's mum: What's wrong Bobby. King Bob's dad: Tell us what happened. King Bob: I got expelled for bringing the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. (Then King Bob thought of something, and was feeling annoyed) King Bob: Wait a minute! It was that pest Lawson who put the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack. (King Bob's parents were horrified) King Bob's dad: Oh no! This is terrible! King Bob's mum: Lawson is going to be in big trouble for this! King Bob's dad: Let's go over to Lawson's house and have a word with him when he gets home. (When Lawson got home, Lawson was in the lounge and he heard a knock on a door. Then Lawson's parents came) Lawson's dad: Erwin, there's someone on the door who wants to talk to you! Lawson: Oh great! I'll have to answer the door. (Lawson went out of the lounge, and then he opened the door. He saw King Bob and his parents who were looking angry. Lawson's parents came up to Lawson) Lawson: Oh no! It's King Bob and his parents! King Bob's dad: That's right, Lawson! I've got a complaint from Robert. King Bob's mum: He said that you brought the go connection 62 illegal battery in his backpack. King Bob: Lawson, did you get me expelled for bringing the go connection 62 illegal battery in my backpack? Lawson: Um, Yes I did. (King Bob was extremely angry with Lawson, and Lawson's parents were horrified) King Bob: Oh my god, Lawson, you pest, how could you. (Lawson's parents were extremely angry with Lawson too) Mr. Lawson: Erwin, how dare you get King Bob expelled by putting the go connection 62 illegal battery in his backpack?! You have no right to do it. King Bob's dad: This is all your fault for what you did to Robert like this. Mrs. Lawson: This means Erwin, you are grounded for four weeks with no computer, go upstairs to your room now. (Lawson went up to his room, crying) Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:All Lawson deserves Category:Grounded Stuff